Melting Ice
by Wolfgirlinfinity
Summary: A member of the Voltori who's against everything they do. She has control over ice. She's looking for a lucky break to get out of that terror. But from where? Aro starts kidnapping kids, saying that they have latent talents, but has doubts. It's not until a little girl stands before Aro, with amazing abilities. Is she the break she needs? Blinding Lights Novella. Full sum inside...
1. prologue

Prologue

**Wg11 is back and better than ever! Also, just in case you're wondering I didn't actually choose the name wolfgirl11 because 1-10 were taken.**

**Author's Note: Disclaimer: **This goes for all chapters: I own **nothing** having to do with anything you have or haven't seen or heard on TV, or anything you have or haven't read in books, magazines, etc. or anything else I missed. They all belong to their respected owners. Also, if anything in this fanfiction scars you or anyone you know or don't know that read this, for life, I am not responsible for it. Everything that's in this fanfiction is not real and if anything happens to you or anyone who isn't you it is purely coincidence. NO COPYING. And also, this is my first fanfiction, ever, so don't hate.

**Summary:A member of the Voltori who's against everything they do. She has control over ice. She's looking for a lucky break to get out of that terror. But from where? Aro starts kidnapping kids, saying that they have latent talents, but has doubts. It's not until a little girl stands before Aro, with amazing abilities. Is she the break she needs? She's the one who turned good. Blinding Lights Novella. Collin/OC later on(alot later on)  
**

Nothing was going to be the same. I used to be a member of the Voltori, for x amount of years. I can physically freeze things with my mind. My name is Diamond Ice.I'm the one who turned good...

Six Years ago

I knew the Cullen's did nothing wrong. Aro thought they did, or did he just want to destroy them. I went along with it, just to know which it was. I knew the second was right when he kept trying to make excuses to burn them at the stake when the argument was already lost. I was still upset of what happened earlier that day. Innocents accused of the same. Unlike these lucky ones, two out of four died... The other two were lucky Demetri couldn't track either of them. I haven't said a word in 3 years and counting, especially not now. I can't stand it.

Two months after

Aro started kidnapping children, claiming that they had abilities, like vampire abilities. I died a little because most of these children were under the age of 10, and none were over 18. I haven't seen any of these kids do anything supernatural except how scared they were. Aro kept on with it.

Eight months after

I simply had to get out of here. I just need to find my break. Then the next child stood before Aro. I immediately noticed something different. The child was at least two years old. She didn't quiver with fear like the others, although I knew she was. She was more balanced than anyone her age should be, she stood up straighter, her eyes more focused and clear than normal too. she seemed to know exactly what was happening, and comparatively comfortable around vampires. She looked familiar... I got it almost immediately. She was the little girl the other one was carrying when Jane killed their family, the day we went for the Cullens.

"Hello, young one," Aro says in a sugar sweet voice _I_ didn't trust. "Tell me, what is your name," The little one was silent for a second.

"Leila," she answers with only too much hate.

"Jane? Straighten her out please?"

"Yes master," she turns and smiles at Leila, "Pain". I was about to jump in front of her, but I realized, she should be crying out in pain, but she wasn't, she barely moved at all. Jane hissed and was about to spring at the two year old.

"Pain," Leila says and suddenly it was Jane crying out. Then she froze Jane in a block of Ice, using my gift. Aro claps slowly.

"Impressive... you're more powerful than I thought," Aro said. This is the first time I'm actually seeing a human do this... does this mean that Aro was right? Some humans really had exceptional gifts like this little one? Aro holds out his hand, an invitation. She shakes her head.

"I'll just show you," but she shows me too. Her memories, they were painful to watch. She has a twin sister. Her name is Jayla, except Leila called her Emmie. Her sister is half human, half vampire. She was immensely powerful even at that young age, it's obvious if she were to come after her sister right now, she'd kill us all single handedly... which also means that she's a threat in Aro's eyes.

"Demetri, Felix, lock her away... Diamond watch her," All three of us nod and Leila is literally thrown in the Cell. She just sits in the corner for a bit.

"You know, I read your mind, you don't want to be here," Leila says to me. She knows I'm not gonna answer that. "It's only been a day, but I miss my sister." this time it sounded like she was about to cry. She jumps 20ft in the air to the window and just sits there. Guilt rises through me. I just look at her.

"I'm gonna get you back to your sister, Leila... I promise, no matter how long it takes," I say the first sentence in four years to leave my mouth. She turns to me and smiles.

"I'll hold you to that, Diamond," she answers and turns back to the window. She's the most grown up 2 year old I personally ever saw. A promise is a promise, and I'm keeping this one.

**A/N:Prologue to the hidden side to Blinding Lights! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Friends

Chapter 1: Friend

Over the last few days, me and Leila had become good friends. Aro would only ask me to train her, since Leila showed pure hatered for everyone else, especially Jane. I was the only one she trusted. I told her about the night I was changed, when I was 19. She told be about her sister.

"Back then, we were taught many languages." Leila laughs at the memory. "Learned most of them in less than a day, used to speak them whenever we got board... me and my sister were like best friends, since the very beginning. She trained me before I came here." she's silent for a moment. "She was smart though, knew where to draw the line, and she made friends with everyone she met..."

"Leila, if you don't mind answering, how did you and all the children Aro's captured have a latent ability so strong, like a vampires," Leila didn't answer at first.

"It's... complicated. You could say that we're a small super-human race, human being the important word. There are about a hundred out there right now, but you'd never even know. We're in this catagory called Forces, and there're different ways of how they could have become one. Me along with _most_ of the others here in volterra were born with the talent, just naturally born with it... Unlike them, I was born with it because of my background, you know, my parents..." I nod and she continues, "they were just born lucky, that's why I'm more focused than them, have a better Idea of what's happening." It also explains why she speaks like she's in collage.

"What do you mean_ most_?" I hadn't missed that.

"Others were in some seriously unfortunate event that caused their ability to unlock from their subconsious," she explains. "Or they could just get lucky one day and wake up with a latent talent at their disposal," She chuckles. "For some reason all Forces turn out with 3 main characteristics, only the first has a loophole:  
1.) Forces stop aging at the age 18, growing at a normal pace.  
Loophole: If their talent isn't awaken by 18yrs. old, if they're not born with it of course, and it does turn out to awaken, they'll stop aging immediately.  
2.) Forces are immune to _all_ affects of vampire venom(in other words, can't be changed into a vampire)  
3.) Forces have a gift as strong as a vampires would be...  
None of them aply to ones that have not been awaken."

Wow, so much hasn't beem told, it's stupid.

"The only thing I'm worried about is what Aro has planned..." she says.

"What do you mean?" I might have missed something.

"He saw what my sister is like, knows she's a threat to the Voltori's power... he's planning on waiting until she's full grown, and then pulling off a full-scale ambush attack, threatening to kill us, if she didn't join... He thinks because of her young age, her gift will be raw, unstable, and weak, and thinks Chelsea will be able to crack her... but he doesn't realize, she's had the gift since she was born, and the closer she gets to being full grown, the stronger her gift will get, and the more unstoppable she'll be... all but one weakness, and they wouldn't ever realize..."

"She has a weakness?" I wonder. I didn't think it was possible, she looked practically fearless.

"Just one... two if you count fire, but don't, with her gift, it can't even touch her... it's vampire venom ironically... all the halfies have a weakness against it,"

"But didn't you say she was venomous?" confused.

"Yeah, one in every 3 halfies are... she has a weakness against vamp. venom that's not her own..."

"That made sense," it so didn't. So not fair, fire was completely inaffectual?!

"You know, I _can_ hear your thoughts," I theoretically blushed. "But don't count fire out... Because of her shield, she generated an entirely different gift from it... she can feel emotions of people around her... and the default emotion was pain," I knew what that meant... it means she felt it when her parents burn.

"Exactly," she answered my thought, "Because of that day, she can't stand it when people burn, she's at her most volnerable... the bright side is, the pain she feels from others, she doesn't have to feel her own... it's only for pain though." NOT FAIR! "She doubts herself too much though... and I don't understand why, ever since last year when our parents died, she doesn't believe she's as strong as she is anymore, thinks she causes problems, more than fixes them, I guess she blames herself for their death, thinking she could have saved all of us, instead of being a 'coward,' as she said, but she's not. But who knows." her knowlege as a child was extraordinary, a two year old at that! She's worried about her sister though, and I felt sorry that any human had to got through this. I also knew that in 5 years, there will be a great danger...

Five years Later...

Me and Leila were like sisters... She had grown unbelievably, but still looked to be , at the same time, which she was. We've all been training her to master her gift and have been successful. She is already stronger and just as fast as any of us, more secrets are unrealing about her, but I know the toll it's taking her... constantly being threatened, that they'll kill her if she didn't cooperate. I have to find a way to communicate with her sister...


	3. Chapter 2: Not-So-Normal vision

Ch.2: Not-So-Normal vision

A/N: I made a mistake, she was 5 when she was kidnapped so it was two years later... SO SORRY! R&R.

Diamond's POV

I'm not gonna lie... I have a soft spot for little kids, like when I was human, but I barely remember it, but I didn't allow myself to forget I know how Aro thinks, and I know that he's starting to see Leila as a threat... she's become as strong as Jayla was 2 years ago, and also being the only one here who isn't affected by Chelsea(I've learned to ignore it) she can easily defy them and the threats are beginning to be ignored,

Her and her sister have the thrill of fighting in common... she seems to enjoy it, laughing everytime she ends up ripping off one of our limbs, at least I _think_ it's because she loves fighting. It started a month ago...

Flashback

Then she was in front of Aro again, he encourages her to lend him her hand, thinking the result won't be as she predicted.

_"Interesting," he muttered. "Nothing," _no s**t Sherlock! I mean seriously! Then they take her back to her cell. She's smirking when I see her later on.

_"My sister's plan, is almost finnished,"_

Flashback over

I don't know what that was about, but she sounded more hopeful than ever. Tonight she is seriously creeping me out while she's sleeping, she was near the bars of the cell. She was talking, like she was communicating in her mind. She gasped.

"Jay! you just went up there to talk!" Leila says as if she was awake.

"Leila, wake up," I urge shaking her, no success.

"Yeah," a voice that is like hers, but older, growls, the voice reaching new heights in anger that I didn't think was possible. "That changed when he punched me in the face" I immediately assumed it was Jayla. Then a real growl comes from her mouth, getting louder. Still no success in waking her up.

"Jayla! Don't!"Leila yelled in her normal again, She screams, for Jayla to stop, before finally jolting up in shock. "Woah, wait, what, what happened?!" She asks looking around for danger.

"I don't know, you tell me, you sounded like your sister,"

"Oh, that... just a bad dream," she was lying.

Leila's POV (First time in either story!)(A few minutes prior)

I was going over past memories while I knew I was dreaming... I could feel my sister watching what I've been through over the past 7 years, and she wanted to fix it, but knew this already happened. Then it changed, it wasn't a dream, or a vision of mine anymore-although my sister assumed it was-this was all her, but she didn't know. It was a vision of some sort, and I could see where she'd get confused, but if it _was_ my gift, she wouldn't have seen it. It was a vision of me, her, and who I assume are the Cullen's and the wolfpacks, all from my point of view... there was a reason for that, because my point of view knows the most of what's going missed something important before this, because right then, Jayla looked seriously pissed off, she growled softly, proving I was right. Then her hand flew to her sleeve and yanked the sleeve off with a quick jerk of her wrist, she does the same with the other. Then I froze, looking at her arm in this vision, if that's what it is. Right there on her right arm, is a weird lookin tattoo that Jayla knows is a werewolf tattoo, all the wolf pack has those.

_"Jay! you just went up there to talk!" _I yell across the field. The version of myself knows what's going to happen.

_"Yeah,"_ she growl, angerly. _"That changed when he punched me in the face" _There's a ripping sound, and suddenly, she was a huge black wolf, and she growled louder and prepared to spring.

_"Jayla! Don't!" _I yelled again but it's too late she's already running. I scream, not in the vision, for her to stop, then I see fire on the other side, I hear my sister in the back in my head screaming at the same time with me. Then I jolted up in shock because something was shaking me.

"Woah, wait, what, what happened?!" I ask looking around.

"I don't know, you tell me, you sounded like your sister," she said, I didn't know I way saying everything

"Oh, that... just a bad dream," I lied, it was more than a dream, but she didn't push the subject. How was she doing this? It shouldn't be possible.


	4. Chapter 3: Woah!

**A/N: I'm just gonna skip to right before Jay finds out about the Diamond.**

Ch.3: Woah!

Leila's POV

Train, eat, sleep, torture. That's just how it is. Back then it wasn't. I remembered only too clearly. She was a friend of Mia's... all those years ago. I'm seeing her now. As what my sister would call a 'full moon girl'. Trinity, like the one from the Matrix movies **(I freakin love that movie... I still don't fully understand what happened at the end though)**. She's in Volterra, glaring at me. She's one that my sister had to witness being changed... and was thought to be dead. But I'd recognize her red hair anywhere.

"Trinity?" I ask. She turns and raises her eyebrow.

"Which one are you?" She slightly chuckles nervously. I smirk.

"Obviously the little one,"

"Right, right. Leila... it's been a while," I look around. The sun is to high up for them to come after me, but still. "I was wondering who could possibly know my real name."

"Trinity, you have to get out of here." I say softly. She's slightly confused and then the air shifted, she smelled the scent.

"Where's your sister?" I bow my head. "Leila,"

"What's goin on?" I hear Diamond's voice. I'm suddenly behind Trinity and she growls at D. She growls back. "What's your problem?"

"Trinity, it's OK, she's helping me." Trinity is confused.

"What do you mean? With what?"

"Finding my way home, the Voltori took me from my sister 2 years ago. She's helping us." She growls again and stands back.

"I've gotta go,"

"When will I see you again?"

"When you find better friends... Nice ring," she points at the charm around my finger. That kinda hurt. Then I remembered the reason we're out here.

"Go." I say reaching out to Jayla's mind; she seemed in some sort of trance.

"Jayla? Can you hear me?" It shocked her out of whatever state she was in.

_"Hello? Who are you?"_ I say aloud.

"Leila! It worked, she heard me!" she says excited. No duh! That was so stupid!

_"Yo! Wait, wait, hold up. Leila's there? What did you do?!"_ That she was terrified was an understatement. _Was my sister OK?_ she thought

"Jay! Calm down, it's OK. She's a friend." I say. She calms down like I lifted a weight off her shoulder.

_Leila! Where are you?_ She asks.

_Still in Volterra._ I think instead of saying.

_Who was that?_

_That was Diamond... she's a vampire trying to get away from the Voltori, she needs to talk to you._

_OK, then..._ I gesture for Diamond to continue.

_Jayla?_ She asks.

_"Hello, Diamond, you needed to talk?"_

_"Yes... it's about you're plan to help Leila escape... you're gonna need help, if you're trying to avoid a fight, I can help, they won't even know what hit them."_

_"Are you saying you'll help her escape?"_

_"Yes."_ She was in no mood to be glad though, for anything.

_"Thank you Diamond... it won't be long."_

_What's wrong Jayla? _I heard right through her voice.

_Nothing you have to worry about Lei, this is my problem._ I saw it right when she said that. She didn't know?! When I get there, I'ma kill Seth! He should have got her to listen.

_You should have listened._

_I know... I was upset OK?! It doesn't matter anyway._ Yes it did.

_You still don't know who._

_You know?_

_Of course... I found one of the charms a few minutes ago..._ I tells her... The only other charm that can do that is the ring, it feels the ties between living things._ You're gonna be ok Jay, trust me-_ she cut me off.

_You know what, Bye Leila!_ She cut the connection and I just sit there. If only she knew. I hope she'll be OK.

**R&R. I'm not putting songs for this. This is not the main story.**


	5. Chapter 4: WHAT!

Ch.4: WHAT!

Diamond's POV

"Ew!" Leila exclaims when I tell her something.

"Yeah, 3 years after Aro found out about your sister's kind, he wanted to learn more about them, and instructed Demitri to try it on some stranger." I gag.

"That's sick!"

"I know, Erin and William, different mother's,"

"Poor them, they didn't ask for this."

"Yeah, they don't even listen to anyone, and Erin ran away a year ago..." Leila's eyes suddenly unfocused and then when they return to normal, she smiles. I wonder what she saw.

"Don't worry about it, it was a random blurb," at least that was the truth.

Leila's POV

Vision

Everyone was circled around in Sam's house, some kind of party.

"Light's! Twin pictures," Diamond says. We both come together, and I'm shocked at myself. I was older, 10 years older. What's with the Nickname!? Never mine, it makes perfect sense. And me and my sister look exactly the same. For the first time. "Capital L's you too," two 9 year olds come up, one boy one girl. Luke & Leah, like from Star wars. Sam and Emily's kids, that haven't even been thought of. Weird. All four of us huddle together and Luke and Leah fall over laughing for some reason. "OK, family picture, Sam, Em, get in there." I look over to them and they're smiling as they come over. This wasn't Alice's gift, it was meant to be a dream I'd bet. But it was a nice picture.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. Diamond, You call them Lights?" Embry comments. "I thought everyone agreed on 'cloud nine'," That would make more sense. I shake my head in the vision. Even as I'm staring at him, I feel a connection to him, even though I haven't met him yet. Then the vision ends.

Vision Over

I smile at the thought as I came back to earth.

Diamond's POV

"Diamond," a boys voice calls... ugh! William!

"Whattaya want brat?" I sneer.

"I just wanted to bug you. And I wanted to meet Leila, since she's the one of the only ones you talk to," he's asking to get slapped. He looks like a 10 year old.

"Fine, William, this is Leila, the strongest force you'll ever meet, Leila this is William, the most annoying hybrid you'll ever meet," Leila frowns and then covers it up with a fake smile.

"Hey, Diamond told me alot about you," he lies.

"No. She didn't. Will, I can read minds, I know Aro told Demitri to send you in here to try and trick me to tell you about my past, it's not gonna happen, so you can do the easy thing and go run to your daddy now, and say you failed, or you can do the fun thing and go to your mommy, which is how it'll be if you don't LEAVE!" she growls and he walks away.

"This isn't over," he mutters.

"Yes. It is," she finishes.

"You do realize you gave him the information he needed, right?" I say to her.

"Yes... but it was so _worth_ it, from his thoughts, he needs to realize he's not the king. I rule this castle, and we are NOT married." we both laugh.

"Being a protector is fun," I say still laughing.

"I made him forget anyway... And, You've only been protecting for 2 years... try seven... I can't wait to get out of Volterra, then she can finally take the shield off my mind."

"She can do that?" I exclaim.

"Of coarse, it's her gift. We weren't born with the shield in both our minds. She's just so used to it it's almost a reflex, but it feels like a weight on my mind after a while." she could have said that earlier. Good to know. But, does she not realize how much of a threat Will is?!

"Not any at all. I'm stronger than him. Emmie was stronger than him at his age. We could demolish him easily." She answers my thoughts. I can tell that after 2 years she still hates to talk like that, I wonder how? She's like a light that continues to get brighter, never changing for the dark... but like all light, it has to burn out eventually. Hopefully I can prevent that from happening. I'm not the same person I was, I feel almost human again... it's strange, I can't explain.

**A/N:You're gonna hate this, but I'm half taking long on purpose, and half just honestly trying to get the chapters done.**


End file.
